yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 118
"Mission: Astral World, Part 1", known as "Deity of the Holy Azure Land - Eliphas the Radiant" in the Japanese version, is the one hundredth and eighteenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on August 25, 2013. Summary is unsure how to proceed to the Astral World.]] Quinton tells Kite and Tori that it's time for Yuma to go. Kite cheers "go, Yuma!" as the Interdimensional Teleporter powers up. Yuma shouts out something, but his words cannot be heard over the noise the device is making. Tori yells to him, telling him to come back safe. The device shoots a brilliant beam of blue light into the sky and Yuma is gone. Tori begs him to come home safely. As Yuma is shot through the portal, covered in red energy, he tells Astral to wait for him and promises to save him no matter what (these events are cut from the dub, as they took place in the previous episode). As the portal ends, Yuma screams. When he opens his eyes, he finds himself floating above the Astral World with several planets around him. He wonders how he can actually enter the world. A stream of light flies past him and then stops, manifesting itself as a Rainbow Kuriboh, who intones "kuri kuri". Yuma recognizes it as a card his father used to use. He wonders what it's doing here. Rainbow Kuriboh starts spinning in circles, then says "kuri kuri" again and flies off towards the Astral World. Yuma tells it to wait, but quickly follows. He asks if it's leading him somewhere, getting a "kuri" in response. Yuma thanks it and tells it to lead the way. Somewhere in the Astral World, Astralite crystal float about a room and a being appears shrouded in yellow light. He says that as expected, Yuma has come (the being does not speak at this point in the dub). Yuma has fallen unconscious and wakes up an Astral beach. Astralite crystals jut out of the sand at various points. He realizes he's reached the Astral World at last (in the dub, Yuma also comments on the Astral World's gloominess and jokes that this must be how Astral got his gloomy personality). He turns around and is amazed to see an Astral city, consisting of a large tower and numerous smaller buildings, all conical in shape (in the dub, Yuma also wonders how he can find Astral in a big city like this). As he moves forward slightly, he hears the crunch of plant life beneath his feet. Looking down, he sees vines covering the ground, which move to entwine around a jagged boulder. He wonders why the plants are dying when the city itself looks pristine. As he reaches down to touch the vines, yellow light streams from his fingers and life returns to the plants. From the central tower, a bolt of blue lightning shoots out directly towards him and blasts him back onto the sand. are sicced on Yuma.]] The shining figure appears before him as a yellow energy being with one green eye and one orange eye. Yuma asks who is and the figure asks if he would happen to be Yuma Tsukumo in response. Yuma wonders how he knows who he is, but the figure only says that Yuma is one that must never be allowed into this world. The black and yellow feral dogs that inhabited Astral's mind under Dark ZEXAL appear in front of the figure. Yuma runs and the beasts give chase. Yuma yells that he didn't come here to fight and he isn't their enemy, but thinks that Quinton may have been right - they had no idea what would happen if he got to the Astral World, as nothing was known about it (Yuma's thoughts are cut from the dub; instead, Yuma tries to get the beasts to back down while he is being chased). Yuma looks back at the beasts as he continues fleeing, wondering why the world doesn't want him here. When he turns back, he has nowhere else to go and is forced to leap from a cliff, the beasts following him. One of the beasts manages to bite him in mid-air, but all of them vanish once it does. Yuma falls towards the water, screaming. "Kuri kuri" rings out and a blast of rainbow light flies towards Yuma. As he hits the water, he finds himself in a "kuriboat", as Rainbow Kuriboh calls it. The yellow figure appears on the cliff he jumped from, then phases out. In the Barian World, Dumon meets with Mizar, having called him to talk about something important. Dumon states he doesn't know where Nash and Marin are. He says he's gone back to the ruins where his memories were sealed a few times now and each time, more and more comes back to him. He concludes there is no way around it - the Barians were once human. Mizar thinks of what he learned in his own ruins. Dumon says they were revived as Barians - and if the legends of those ruins were true, then the same is true of Nasch. Red lightning strikes nearby as Mizar just says "impossible". Dumon reveals he plans to go bring Nasch back as soon as they're done here (Nash and Marin are not mentioned in the dub. Mizar also asks Dumon if he is putting his trust in a fairy tale, which the latter confirms). Back in the Astral World, the kuriboat speeds through the water. Yuma thanks Kuriboh for saving him and asks if he knows where Astral is (in the dub, Yuma advises Rainbow Kuriboh to steer clear of the being). A larger version of the figure from before suddenly appears directly in front of him. Yuma questions if it really appeared out of thin air as the kuriboat makes a wide turn away from it. As the kuriboat turns, another figure appears. A total of six now surround them, with Yuma saying they're in trouble now. They all reach towards the boat, but it suddenly sinks into the water, having changed into a diving ball, prompting Kuriboh to say "kuriball!". As the ball sinks to the depths, Yuma tells Kuriboh he's looking for Astral (in the dub, Yuma is relieved they escaped again). The figure appears behind them again, prompting Yuma to wonder why he's so persistent. The figure shoots tendrils made of its hair, shattering the kuriball. Yuma begins to take in water as the figure rushes towards him. Kuriboh appears and says "kuriobstruct", releasing a cloud of ink that obscures the figure's vision. This gives Kuriboh time to lead Yuma through an underwater tunnel, which leads to a cave with enough dry land to sit down. 's message to Yuma.]] Yuma again asks Kuriboh if he knows where Astral is. The light on Kuriboh's head glows and shoots out a projection, which takes the form of Yuma's father, Kazuma. Yuma is shocked to see his father. Kazuma knows that if Yuma is watching this, many emotions are going through his head and he's probably complaining. Telling him this is a video he left with Rainbow Kuriboh, he says there's not much time to talk. He tells Yuma he must save Astral as quickly as possible, as he's been judged to be "chaos". He'll be "erased" soon because of that. He says Rainbow Kuriboh will guide him to Astral's location and that Yuma is the only one who can save Astral. As the projection fades, Kuriboh flies off and Yuma follows. At Heartland Hospital, Shark sits by Rio's beside. Remembering the car accident from their childhood, Shark wonders if they really died in it and how they could still be here now (in the dub, Shark is confused about having two sets of memories: one from the car crash in modern times and the other from fighting Vector in past times). Confused about his family's crest being the same as the one he saw in the memories from the ruins, he thinks he has no idea what's going on anymore, thinking back to what he saw there. When he turns away from the bed, he sees Dumon standing in front of him. Shark asks why he's here and Dumon calls him "Reginald", before correcting himself and calling him "Nash" instead. He states it's time for him to awaken. Back in the Astral World, Rainbow Kuriboh flies through the air, with Yuma following by clutching the bottom of the plane used by "Goblindbergh". He tells them both to take him to where Astral is. In the distance, a flock of birds made of blue energy suddenly appear and speed towards them. One clips through the wing of the plane used by "Goblindbergh", causing Yuma to go into a free-fall as the plane is destroyed. Kuriboh speeds downwards and Yuma bounces off Kuriboh before safely hitting the ground, though he does scream in pain. warning Yuma that he is not welcome in Astral World.]] The figure again appears before him. Yuma is surprised at the figure's persistence (in the dub, Yuma turns himself in and asks for the figure's demands). Gesturing to the city, the figure insists Yuma cannot exist this world (in the dub, the figure offers two choices: Yuma leaves on his own accord or the figure forces Yuma to leave). Yuma asks what this is all about (in the dub, Yuma says he will only leave if he has Astral), but blue lightning flies from the tower again and Yuma flees. He narrowly dodges bursts of lightning while running through the city, vowing he'll find Astral. As he runs to a bridge, lightning strikes it front of him and destroys it and he's pitched into the dark pit beneath along with Kuriboh. The figure stands at the top of the abyss and just stares downward. .]] Yuma wakes up in a bed in a room with stained-glass windows adorning the walls to Kuriboh floating in front of him. Yuma wonders where he is. A small blue orb floats in front of him and a voice tells him he'll be safe from his pursuers for a little while if he stays here. The ball materializes into a female Astral being, who introduces herself as Enna. She explains she is one of the people who inhabits the Astral World. Yuma asks why she is helping him and she responds there are many here that wish to help him. More blue orbs float through the air as Yuma rises from the bed. The orbs materialize into more Astral beings, each of their faces appearing cracked. Enna explains that all of them are suffering from an illness and it won't be long before the "lights of their lives" go out. Yuma asks how he can help (in the dub, Yuma is surprised there are too many of these suffering Astral beings to help) and Enna asks that he touch each of them. Yuma is confused at first, but remembers what happened when the he touched the vines earlier. Enna insists Yuma's power can save them. A small Astral child approaches him and stretches out his hand, his arm also marred with cracks. Yuma clasps the child's hand and brilliant yellow light shines forth. When the light goes out, the cracks on the child's body are no more. Enna explains that it's the power of Chaos inside of Yuma that has done this. .]] She informs him that that power existed in the Astral World thousands of years ago and that all souls that wielded that power were cast out, which created the Barian World. Yuma asks if she means that two worlds were once one, then. Enna confirms this and clarifies that power of Chaos is derived from the desire to live. The Astral World was dying and mistakenly believed that by casting out Chaos, they could "Rank-Up" and heal. She goes on to say that Chaos is the power to protect others - it is the power of the heart to keep hoping, it was the power that drove primitive life to continue existing. Yuma thinks of Astral's own sacrifice to save him from Number 96. The conversation continues and its dialogue is heard over Yuma continuing on (Enna does not mention the Barian World in the dub, and the story is simplified; the scene of Number 96 is also cut. The Chaos energy was purged by the Astral beings because it was dangerous. By purging it, the Astral beings lost part of themselves and their world is suffering because of it. Yuma is their only hope; he must get Astral back before he is erased. Enna also tells Yuma to leave now because Eliphas, the guardian of the Astral World, is coming near). He vaults up a flight of stairs and removes a floor tile, getting him back into the city near the tower. As he does so, Enna explains that without Chaos, the Astral World did not Rank-Up, it just became weaker. Yuma asks if they can't do anything about that. Enna says it is impossible - to cast out Chaos, the Astral World became a place that exists only to Rank-Up - and to achieve that, they created Eliphas. She says he is the one that has been chasing him and calls him the symbol of this world. He is a being that exists only to Rank-Up. Yuma urges Astral to wait for him (Enna's story of Eliphas while Yuma is on his way to Astral is edited out in the dub). Eliphas appears to Enna and the rest and asks if Yuma was here. Enna admits that he was. Eliphas says he has the power of Chaos, with Enna insisting he saved them; he helped everyone here (in the dub, Eliphas insists that Yuma did not help the Astral beings; he infected them, just as he did with Astral). Eliphas demands to know where he went and Enna tells him he went to save Astral - and the rest of this world. Yuma vaults up another staircase, led by Rainbow Kuriboh. Yuma had asked Enna if the Astrals couldn't corner Eliphas and do something about him. Enna responded that only Yuma and Astral could save them. Yuma finally reaches the top of the tower, ending up in the room with the floating Astralite crystals (several shots of Yuma running up staircases and his conversation with Enna are cut from the dub). Reaching the top of the stairs within that room, Yuma sees the Astral World's throne. Astral himself floats in large Astralite crystal above it. Above him, the top of the throne stretches upwards in the form of a larger Emperor's Key. Astral's body is still marred by the black wound he obtained from Number 96 (the wound is recolored light blue in the dub). Tears in his eyes, Yuma rushes towards him. He tells Astral he came to bring him back and urges him to wake up. No matter what Yuma says, Astral's eyes stay shut and he does not respond. A voice rings out, saying it is useless. Yuma turns to see Eliphas standing before him again. Eliphas' yellow energy form fades, revealing a tall, blue-skinned, armored figure in its place. He introduces himself as Eliphas, the one who seeks this world's dream. Yuma says Enna told him everything and he determines Eliphas is essentially a representative for the Astral World itself (Yuma's deduction is cut from the dub). Elphas confirms this and Yuma demands he release Astral. Eliphas tells him he will not, with Yuma just demanding he do so again. Eliphas explains that Astral was created to annihilate the Barian World, which would allow the Astral World to Rank-Up further (in the dub, Eliphas states that Astral was also created to guide the Astral World to its destiny of evolving its power). Astral was supposed to be clean and pure, but instead he was corrupted by Yuma's Chaos. Eliphas determined he must erase Astral. Yuma admits Astral was changed through contact with him, but that does not mean he was corrupted. He claims they may have argued, but they became friends - when one was sad or hurt, so was the other. Those are the bonds he forged with Astral. He insists Eliphas understand this - Astral helped him in many ways. Eliphas asks how and Yuma responds that it was through Dueling. Astral had always said that Dueling was like a sacred ceremony (in the dub, Yuma is unwilling to lose Astral again and demands Eliphas to free him, but Eliphas still refuses; the analogy between a Duel and a sacred ceremony is cut from the dub). " is Summoned.]] Eliphas says that if that's the case, perhaps they should Duel to decide Astral's fate. Yuma agrees, with Eliphas informing him he'll be wagering his memories of Astral in this Duel (in the dub, Eliphas' conditions are different: if Yuma wins, Astral goes free. If Eliphas wins, Yuma will remain trapped in the Astral World). Yuma seems hesitant, but eventually accepts. Eliphas decides they can begin the ritual now, then. Yuma arms his D-Pad and Duel Gazer, while an ornate D-Pad appears on Eliphas' arm. Eliphas declares the first turn, drawing his card. Looking over at Astral, Yuma believes that Eliphas must be at least as strong as Astral himself, given that he's the representative of this world. He knows he cannot afford to lose. Eliphas activates two copies of "Mysterious Monolith", which can be used as Overlay Units for the Xyz Summon of a Rank 4 Xyz Monster. Yuma is shocked to see him use Spell Cards as Overlay Units. Eliphas overlays them to Xyz Summon "New Order 4: Etheric Anubis", who appears in Attack Position with 1000 ATK. Eliphas Sets a card to end his turn. Yuma mutters "New Order" and draws "Rainbow Kuriboh" (in the dub, Yuma hopes that the monster isn't as strong as it is scary). Yuma asks if Kuriboh wants to fight with him. Getting another "kuri kuri" in response, Yuma thanks it. Yuma Normal Summons "Ganbara Knight" and Special Summons "Kagetokage" from his hand via its own effect as he Normal Summoned a Level 4 or lower monster. Yuma overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Utopia" in Attack Position. Eliphas calls "Utopia" a strange creature that was created due to the irregular, unexpected encounter between Yuma and Astral (in the dub, Eliphas calls "Utopia" an abomination formed by the disgusting alliance between Yuma and Astral). Yuma says it isn't strange and that their meeting was not irregular - "Utopia" is the hope that Yuma and Astral built together. Eliphas insists he'll have to destroy that hope, then. Yuma urges himself to calm down and sees that "Anubis" has only 1000 ATK. For Eliphas to Summon a monster with such little ATK, it has to be a trap (in the dub, Yuma wonders how Eliphas will destroy "Utopia", since only "Number" monsters can destroy other "Number" monsters). He recalls Astral once telling him they should both "kattobingu". Yuma equips "Utopia" with "Reverse Breaker" and orders an attack. He explains that when the equipped monster attacks, "Reverse Breaker" can destroy an opponent's Spell or Trap Card and even prevent its activation. Eliphas' Set card is destroyed and "Utopia" moves to strike, but Eliphas activates the effect of "Etheric Anubis". He can detach an Overlay Unit when a Spell/Trap Card he controls is destroyed to re-Set that card from the Graveyard - and if it is a Trap Card, he can activate it this turn. .]] "Etheric Anubis" jumps up and breathes fire at the ground. When it dissipates, the card has returned. Eliphas activates it - a Trap Card called "Mysterious Mirror". A mirror appears in front of "Etheric Anubis" and Eliphas clarifies that it will prevent the destruction of his monster by battle and inflict the battle damage to Yuma instead. As the sword of "Utopia" rebounds off the mirror, Yuma activates the effect of "Utopia", detaching an Overlay Unit to negate his own attack. Eliphas is surprised Yuma was even capable of that. Yuma says he learned much from Astral and Sets a card to end his turn. Eliphas insists Yuma can't defeat him and resolves to show him what a Duel in the Astral World is really like. Eliphas raises his hand and says "In the Duels between the strongest Duelists, a Duelist creates the very cards they draw!" ("I wield the power to choose the very cards I draw!" in the dub). Seeing the resulting light, Yuma says this is impossible as Eliphas declares "Shining Draw!". Featured Duel: Eliphas vs. Yuma Tsukumo '''Turn 1: Eliphas' (Yuma's Deck: 40 → 35) Eliphas draws. He then activates two copies of "Mysterious Monolith", whose effects allow him to use them as Overlay Units for the Xyz Summon of a Rank 4 Xyz Monster. Eliphas overlays both "Mysterious Monoliths" in order to Xyz Summon "New Order 4: Etheric Anubis" ( 4/1000/1000, ORU: 2) in Attack Position. Eliphas Sets a card. Turn 2: Yuma Yuma draws "Rainbow Kuriboh" (Yuma's Deck: 35 → 34). He then Normal Summons "Ganbara Knight" ( 4/0/1800) in Attack Posiition. As he Normal Summoned a Level 4 monster, Yuma Special Summons "Kagetokage" ( 4/1100/1500) in Attack Position via its own effect. Yuma overlays his two Level 4 monsters in order to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Utopia" ( 4/2500/2000, ORU: 2) in Attack Position. He then equips "Utopia" with "Reverse Breaker", whose effect allows him to destroy a Set Spell/Trap Card his opponent controls whenever the equipped monster declares an attack, while also preventing the opponent from activating Spell/Trap Cards in response to this effect. "Utopia" attacks "Etheric Anubis" and Yuma activates the effect of "Reverse Breaker" to destroy Eliphas's Set card. As a Spell/Trap Card he controlled was destroyed, Eliphas activates the effect of "Etheric Anubis" to detach an Overlay Unit ("Etheric Anubis": 2 → 1 ORU), Set the destroyed card from the Graveyard and allow him to activate it this turn if it is a Trap Card. Eliphas then activates his face-down "Mysterious Mirror" (the card that he just set via the effect of "Etheric Anubis"), which will prevent the destruction of the battling monsters and inflict the battle damage Eliphas would take to Yuma instead. Yuma activates the effect of "Utopia" to detach an Overlay Unit ("Utopia": 2 → 1 ORU) and negate the attack. Yuma Sets a card. Turn 3: Eliphas Eliphas performs a Shining Draw. Duel continues in the the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.